Who's Alpha Now
by smalls1306
Summary: Alice never interrupted the kiss in New Moon and Jacob and Bella's relationship progressed. When Bella wants to make a change in their relationship, how will Jacob and his wolf react?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So obviously I don't own any of these characters…If I did, I'd be filthy rich and would be spending my time buying ridiculously expensive shoes.

I'm not sure how far I'm going to take this yet. It might only be a two part story depending on the reviews…I guess you all will decide! I haven't written anything in a long time so please be kind!

CHAPTER ONE

Bella and Jacob had been together since the day he kissed her in her father's kitchen. The day she stupidly decided cliff diving was a good idea. They had taken things slowly. There was no open declaration or verbal announcement of the change in their relationship status. In fact, the two of them never really discussed it; they just exists – Jake and Bells. Like breathing, their relationship was almost a totally involuntary action and completely just as natural.

Jake was patient. He knew Bella was skittish after her last relationship. He concocted dates that really didn't look like dates in order to keep her from freaking out - long walks on the beach, picnics, trips to eat pizza at the diner in Forks, and stargazing when the weather permitted. Bella wasn't into ostentatious gestures so there was no need to plan fancy dinners or extravagant nights out. In fact, trying to spend any real amount of money on Bella would probably get him a swift kick in a very delicate area.

Charlie and Billy were both ecstatic to see their children together and hoped that one day they would be officially family. Neither father questioned the relationship status of the pair fearing that their questions could disrupt the balance. Instead they would secretly smirk at each other over the dinner table when Bella demanded they share a meal, or while they were pretending to watch a game on t.v., but were really eavesdropping on the younger couple secreted away in the kitchen.

When Jacob turned eighteen, Sam finally pushed the issue of Alpha. Jacob's inner wolf had been pushing for the change, making it more and more difficult for Jacob to be submissive to Sam's direction. Before it could cause too much trouble among the ranks, Sam decided it was time for his to quit phasing so he and Emily could start raising a family. Vampire activity was on the low, so Sam's involvement was no longer a real necessity. Sam was still available for consultation when the need arose, but Jake, and the natural Alpha of the pack, was a natural born leader. His Alpha wolf was born to be "top dog" and dominate - a fact Bella became intimately aware of when their relationship became physical.

Both Bella and Jake graduated from high school. Bella took college classes at the local community college in business and was thinking of going to culinary school after she finished her degree. Jake, Quil and Embry worked out of the garage attached to the Black house until they saved enough money to buy a bigger space. These days, the Wolf Pack Auto Body and Repair Shop was one of the most lucrative mechanic businesses in the area and the boys had the added benefit of not having to work a full-time job and hide their supernatural full-time job from their bosses. The income from the shop allowed Jacob to buy a house on the Rez. Now that Rachel was home, she and Paul volunteered to take over Bill's care so Jake could concentrate on the garage and try to have a somewhat normal life as could be expected for a man who shifted into a wolf. Shortly after buying the house, Jake asked Bella to move in with him.

The passion between the two was intense from the moment they both gave into their feelings for each other. Bella reveled in the warm, almost sweltering embrace of Jacob's arms and though she was always a bit shy with her sexuality, she quickly followed Jacob's lead. Jacob, though trying to remain gentle with his beautiful Bella, often gave in to his animalistic nature and let his inner wolf take control. The wolf inside him craved Bella like his lungs needed air. The need to possess her, claim her, mate with her, was sometimes more than Jacob could control. And Bella loved it; but there was a part of her that wanted something more…something a little bit different, and tonight, tonight she was going to get it, even if she died from embarrassment afterwards.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own 'em…and don't read if you aren't over 18!

CHAPTER TWO

Bella was nervous. Like rocks in her stomach, boarder line pee her pants nervous; but she promised herself that she would not chicken out tonight. To calm her nerves she made a nice dinner of Jacob's favorite lasagna, Caesar salad with homemade dressing and had baked some fresh Italian bread. For dessert she made one of his favorite, chocolate pudding. Luckily, she had been smart enough to pick up a bottle of wine, which she had already cracked open as she waited for him to get home, to help ease her nerves.

She heard the crunch of gravel as Jake pulled up in front of the house, announcing his arrival. Bella quickly tossed back half a glass of wine and took a deep breath. _'Don't freak out. Don't freak out! Just act natural or he will know something is up!'_ Bella thought as she busied herself by getting dishes out to set the table. Hearing the door open she took another deep breath as she leaned over the table to set the places. '_Here we go!'_

"Hey Bells!" Jake greeted as he walked through the door and into the kitchen area. Looking over her shoulder, Bella gave him what she hoped was a compelling smile and was once again struck by how handsome he was. Dressed in his standard work "uniform" of a black t-shirt, greased up jeans and work boots he looked good enough to eat. She took in his well-defined biceps, the outline of his pecks and abs through his shirt and strong, muscular thighs hidden behind his pants. Directing her eyes upward she took in his short hair, which she knew was messy because he spent his day running his hands through it when he got frustrated with something at work. His dark brown eyes were warm and smiling at her and his smile, there were honestly no words for his smile. It got her every time and he knew it.

Captivated by him, she stopped momentarily in her task, frozen as she appreciated the sexy man in her life. She could feel her body heat with arousal.

Jacob stopped dead in his tracks when his supernatural senses picked up the scent of her desire. _'Mmmmm. Sexy Bella!_' His wolf thought, immediately trying to take control of the situation. His smile turned into a sexy smirk and his eyes narrowed as he took in the sight before him.

Bella was slightly leaned over the table, which the wolf pointed out was the perfect place to bend her and make her scream his name. She had on a crisp, tailored black button down shirt tucked into a red flowing knee length skirt, sheer black stockings and black wedge heels._ 'Easy access. And check out those legs. Want now. Go!' _His wolf prompted. Unconsciously tilting his head a bit to the side he began to move forward to his intended target. He never could resist a horny Bella and he knew she liked it when he let his wolf come out to play. Behind her often shy smile and clumsiness, his Bella was a dirty, dirty girl and both man and beast loved it.

Seeing his head tilt, devilish smirk and smooth stalking walk, Bella knew Alpha, the pet name she affectionately called Jake's wolf, was in charge and stalking his favorite prey – her. Straightening up, she knew she needed to nip this in the bud if she was going to go through with _it_.

"Dinner's ready." Bella said, hoping to divert his attention with his favorite home cooked meal.

"It can wait." He responded, coming to stand in front of her. Jake towered over her and though a normal person would probably be frightened by his action, she knew neither Jake, nor Alpha would ever hurt her.

"I made your favorite." She managed to mumble, coherently enough she thought, while staring straight at Jake's chest. She knew if she looked into his face and saw his pure desire written over every inch of it she would give in and Bella promised herself she wouldn't give in tonight.

"I'm not hungry for food." He stated, leaning over to whisper in her ear, his hot breath splaying over her neck causing her to shiver. She felt the shiver run the whole way through her and knew the scent of her desire just got stronger. She had to act fast!

Keeping her face down, she felt Jake's arms wind around her body, pulling her closer to him. He began to place warm, wet kisses up and down her neck. _'Here goes nothing!_' She thought as she scrunched her eyes in an attempt to steal herself against his sultry assault.

"So, I was thinking…that..maybe…uh!...ummm…that maybe…we…could possibly…I mean if you wanted…do something…a little different tonight..maybe?" Her face burned with embarrassment. _'Please someone kill me now! Oh what a sexy delivery. She sounded like an utter fool!'_

"Mhhh? And what would that be, Baby?" He murmured against her lips, completely unfazed by her less than perfect execution. Taking another deep breath to center herself, she noticed that he had somehow managed to back her up against the kitchen wall. His hands were caressing her hips and thighs which she knew from experience meant he was about to pick her up and wrap her legs around his narrow hips so he could grind against her while pinning her to any available hard surface.

Any other day she would have jumped slightly to assist him in this maneuver, but not today. Today she had a plan. And a sexy romp against the kitchen wall was not in the plan…at least not right now. Clamping her hands around both his wrists in an attempt to stop their wondering, she took another deep breath, fixed her eyes firmly in the center of his chest and said, "I'd like to be in charge tonight."

A/N: So how do you think Jake and his wolf will respond to Bella's suggestion? 5 reviews and you get the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yay! Chapter 2 got more than 5 reviews! Sorry this chapter wasn't up sooner. I literally just got home to my computer from work and it is after 1 a.m. Real life sucks sometimes!

CHAPTER THREE

Bella felt like her heart was going to beat right out of her chest as she waited for Jacob to respond to her request.

"Yea, baby. Whatever you want," he murmured into her neck as he continued to nibble a path to her ear. He easily broke the hold Bella had on his wrists and his hands immediately began to skim up her sides. His mind drifted to an image of Bella on top of him while he wildly thrust into her from below. He pictured her head back, eyes closed in pleasure with her mouth open in a cry of ecstasy. He could get down with that tonight. Just not right now. His naughty mental wanderings only served to further incite his need to have his Bella now; and his wolf could not agree more.

Getting to be inside her while being able to gaze upon her body, watching her full breasts bounce to the rhythm of his thrusts was not something he experienced on a regular basis. Jacob's natural instincts were normally too worked up for him to cede any kind of control to her – though in his mind, the submission was merely for show. Jacob remained fully in control of their love making even if he was on his back. This thought made him smirk and his inner wolf growled with Alpha pride. Bella on top was an experience for calm, level headed Jacob, and that Jacob was nowhere to be found at the moment, or the foreseeable future.

Bella heard the low growl come from deep in Jacob's chest and knew he was not about to give into her request so easily. In fact, she was not even sure he actually heard her! The man would promise anything in the heat of the moment to talk Bella out of her panties, and to be honest, most of the time it worked! But not tonight! Nope! No siree! She was going to get her way or Mr. Black wasn't going to be getting any!

Shaking her head slightly to clear her thoughts, she threaded both hands in Jake's thick hair and sharply pulled his head back with all her might. Bella knew she could not move him without his permission, but she was hoping to shock him into compliance. Sure enough, Jake's head snapped back. His eyes were wild, completely filled with passion, and she could tell by the look on his face he was not happy his sultry snacking on her neck was interrupted. A louder growl emanated from his chest and he bared a little teeth. If Bella wasn't on a mission right now, she would have totally given in; he was just that fucking hot right now and she knew from tons of experience just how good aggressive Jacob could make her feel! With Alpha in control, Jake was an animal in the sack. Pun intended.

"Are you listening to me Jacob? Are you agreeing to do whatever I want, whatever I say? No arguments, no back talk? Pure submission to my every whim and desire no matter how small?" Bella asked him while staring right in his eyes. She had no idea where she got the confidence. Maybe the wine she drank was finally starting to kick in, or maybe her mind just hadn't caught up with her libido yet.

Jacob growled again and he rolled his shoulders to release the tension there. His inner wolf bristled at the word "submission," making him growl. This time his growl was a dark sound, a warning that Bella was flirting with a very dangerous line.

Quickly calculating the situation, he could tell from the stubborn set to Bella's jaw that he wouldn't get any further in his seduction without answering her. With only the thought of continuing down his previous path on his mind, Jacob pushed away his wolf's discomfort and told him to "shut the hell up!" Pulling out one of his best weapons, Jacob smiled at Bella. He knew Bella found his smile to be irresistible and often employed it to get him out of the dog house. She was a sucker for dimples.

"Bells, don't I always give you what you want? You know I can't say no to you."

Bella knew what he was up to. Narrowing her eyes she tugged sharply on his hair again.

"Yes or no Jacob?"

'_Shit_!' Jacob thought. His attempt to distract Bella with his pearly whites and dimples failed. He could feel his inner wolf snuffle in protest. If he said yes, he just knew he wouldn't like it. He was an alpha male after all. He submitted to no one. However, if he said no, it would totally kill the mood, Bella would most likely be pissed or embarrassed or both and that would ruin any chances of forgetting this whole mess and picking up right where they left off. '_Hmmm. What to do? What to do?_' Well he could always distract her if she got out of hand. Jacob knew how strongly Bella reacted to him sexually. It wouldn't be too hard to subtly take control of the situation. He would let his beautiful lady have a little fun, but he would make sure it ended just the way he wanted tonight.

"Yes."

So….what do you think? Any ideas on what you think will happen? Five reviews from chapter 3 unlocks chapter 4!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Chapter 3 got more than five reviews so I thought I would post a little bit earlier today! This chapter is the longest one yet and I hope you like it!

CHAPTER 4

He could hear the quick intake of breath as Bella heard his answer. While Bella hoped Jake would give into her desire, there was a part of her that believed there was no way he would say yes. In response, Bella relaxed her grip on his hair and began to gently massage his scalp. Jacob's eyes closed at the sensation and a deep, contented rumble sounded in his chest. '_Sometimes Jake really is such a dog._' Bella joked with herself.

Jake's hands, which had stilled during their brief conversation, slid down to her ass and began kneading the flesh there in time with Bella's scratches.

"No! Put your hands at your sides." Bella commanded, still lovingly caressing his hair. Jake's eyes snapped open and narrowed at her command. He really didn't like being told what to do and he really didn't like being told not to touch his Bella. '_Mine!_' his wolf growled. For once he agreed with his inner beast.

Jake's hands stilled, but they remained firmly where they were. He stared into her eyes and Bella knew he was challenging her command. It was times like these she was glad she watched a special on wolves on the discovery channel. As much as Jake was human, part of him, especially the part that was in control during their sexual moments, was part wolf. She knew he would stare into her eyes until hers lowered in submission; it was just his nature. Since Bella had no desire to engage in a staring contest and because she was also a little bit pissed that he was refusing her so quickly, Bella's gentle hands quickly grasped his thick hair and yanked his head back. The sudden change startled Jake and his head snapped back, breaking his eye contact with her.

"Hands off my ass now!" Bella growled at him. The human part of Jake hardened at her aggressive acts and words. The alpha wolf part, however, growled. His hands flexed a few times, kneading the soft flesh, before slowing letting go completely.

Once his hands were by his sides as she requested, Bella's hands immediately began to sooth his scalp again. She saw as Jacob's hands clenched and released over and over at his sides. Bella knew she just won a small victory, but to be honest, she wasn't really expecting to have to wage war quite so early. This night was going to be a lot more difficult than she imagined if he kept this up.

Bella rewarded him with a few small pecks on his neck and continued to massage his head. When she felt his hands still she knew he was calm enough to move forward. Pulling back a little so she could look into his slightly calmer eyes, she gave him a gentle smile and placed both hands on his chest.

"Now, I've spent all day making a really nice meal and I'm hungry. If I am going to be able to keep up with you all night, I need some fuel." Bella smiled wickedly at Jake, knowing he would catch the underlying promise. The corners of his mouth tipped upward. "Make me a plate, please. More than usual, I'm extra hungry." And with that she quickly snuck around him and walked toward the kitchen table.

Jake was momentarily stunned and his brow furrowed as he stood still staring at the wall where Bella had just been. Bella didn't usually ask him to do things like this unless she was sick or injured. She was the kitchen goddess and loved to take care of anyone, especially him, when it came to satiating their hunger and always put others first.

For once, his inner wolf was happy at her request. It was in his nature to provide for her and make sure he was well taken care of and happy. As alpha of the pack, he always got first dibs on food; the pack would always wait until his plate was made and he sat down to eat before descending on what was left. He always made sure to take a little extra to make sure Bella ate enough. If he saw something he knew Bella particularly liked he made sure she got as much as she wanted before giving everyone else the ok. Often he would slide food from his plate to hers and would watch her until she ate it. Normally an eye roll would precede her first bite but he didn't care. It was his job to protect his Bella and make her happy. His inner wolf boasted with pride and a strong feeling of possessiveness filled him. His Bell was actually asking him to take care of her instead of stubbornly protesting his every move. This command he would fulfill with ease and hope she asked him many more times in the future.

Jake quickly turned toward the table and picked a plate Bella had sat there earlier and brought it over to the stove. She had just taken the lasagna out of the oven before he arrived so he knew it was cool enough to cut and serve now. Placing the plate on the counter next to the stove, he opened the drawer to look for a spatula.

"Jake," he heard Bella call in a sultry voice. When he turned to look over his shoulder at her he was struck by how sexy she looked in that moment. She was sitting in his chair at the head of the table. While he thought that act might cause some rumblings with his wolf, he noticed he wolf was also captivated by her at this moment. The chair was pushed back from the table so he could see her whole body. She was slouched sideways in the seat, one leg hooked over the arm of the chair, high heel dangling precariously off her foot. In her hand she clutched a full wine glass which she daintily took a sip of as she waited for him to finish ogling her.

"Yes?" He responded, his voice gruff with desire.

"Take your shirt off. I want to watch your muscles move as you work in _my_ kitchen doing _my_ bidding." She ordered with devilish smirk on her face. Jake had no idea where this side of Bella was coming from. In the years they had been together she had never been so confident in her sexuality. The thought of it turned him on. Not to mention the fact that she wanted him to take his clothes off. _'This was a step in the right fucking direction!_' It also didn't hurt his ego that she wanted to appreciate his appearance. His inner wolf chuckled with pride_. 'I'm sexy and she knows it.'_

Bella didn't know where her sudden confidence came from either, but she wasn't going to question it. Taking another little sip of her wine she reveled in the look of desire on Jake's face. She could only ever be this way around him; he always made her feel safe and she knew he would never embarrass her or make her feel ashamed of her sexual desires. Bella really had no concrete plan for the night and was just going with the flow, making requests that suited her wants in the moment. Thinking too far ahead made her nervous.

Only too eager to do her bidding this time, Jake's hands quickly went to the collar of his shirt and began to bring it over his head.

"Uh uh uhhh, Jacob," Bella chastised. Jake's hands froze and his eyes met hers. "Rip it, Jacob." Jake didn't think he could get any harder in that moment. Her request was just so primal it touched some need deep inside him. Bella was asking him for a display of his aggression and he was only too willing to give it to her. Grasping the collar firmly, he pulled in opposite directions, easily shredding the material away from his body. He heard Bella's moan from across the room and smelled the increase in her arousal. Looking in her face he saw her face flushed and her eyes dilated. When he instinctively moved to take a step toward her she quickly put her hand up.

"Finish what you started Jacob." He paused. Something about her using his full name was so sexy. She always called him Jake so hearing her use his full name in that sultry tone made his stomach clench. Letting out a sigh in frustration, he turned around and quickly got back to work. The sooner they ate the sooner he could get back to what he really wanted to do. He cut her an extra big piece, just like she requested and put some salad and two pieced of buttered Italian bread on her plate. Walking over to the table he expected her to move over to her normal chair as he assumed she was only sitting in his seat for the view it provided. Instead she made no attempt to even straighten in the chair.

Reaching the table, Jake placed Bella's plate down at her usual spot beside his normal seat, which she was currently still occupying much to Jake's chagrin. Slowly, he pulled out her chair and looked over at her, waiting for her to get up and take her seat so he could get her settled, fed and hopefully naked. _'I can be a gentleman. I'm doing just want you want right now. I'm not even thinking dirty thoughts!_' His inner wolf snorted and rolled his eyes.

Bella leaned forward, pushing the empty plate in front of her toward the middle of the table. Sitting back, she continued her lounging position with a smirk on her face. Shaking her head "no," she tapped the now empty space in front of her. Jacob's eyes narrowed at her. Bella raised an eyebrow in response. She made no move to get up from her position. Jake let out a short, hard breath and slid the plate in front of her. _'If she wants to eat there, fine! Whatever it takes to make her happy so I can have my way with her._' It was getting damn difficult for Jake to keep moving around with the massive hard on he was sporting right now.

Bella smiled at him and brought her hand up to her face, slowing moving her pointer finger back and forth across her bottom lip. She made no move to begin eating; she simply continued to watch him. Anxious to get dinner over with and on the verge of starving as the scent of the meal finally seeped into his lust filled brain, Jake picked up the empty plate on the table, turned and made his way back to the stove. Picking up the spatula to cut off a third of the lasagna, his mind starting to think of all the ways he was going to make Bella pay for making him wait to have her. He would make her come over and over again, begging him, until she acknowledged how great only he could make her feel and how stupid she was for denying herself such pleasure.

"I didn't tell you to make another plate, Jacob. Put the plate down and come sit." Jake froze, his hand still on the spatula and an empty plate still in his hand. '_She did not just tell me I need her goddamn permission to eat in my own fucking house._' Both his and his would were incensed! He was hungry, beyond horny, and Bella was playing fucking games with him. He dropped the plate with a loud clatter and threw the spatula onto the pan of lasagna. He whipped around, hands clenched in fists at his side and growled.

"I do not need your permission to eat _my_ food in my own fucking home!" He growled at her, expecting her to look immediately remorseful. His ire was further enflamed as he watched her continue to sit there in her relaxed pose, a smirk still calmly on her face. He watched as she took another drink of her wine and raised her eyebrow at him.

"You think you deserve to eat the meal I prepared tonight, huh?" Bella asked him in a disturbingly calm voice. "The meal that I spent all day cooking, on my day off, just for you because I thought you would enjoy it and I knew it was your favorite. And what do you do? You come storming in here and told me that you didn't care about the meal I made because fulfilling your sexual needs was more important. Well I care, Jacob. And then you stand there telling me that the food I went out and got, that I spent all day slaving over, belongs to you and that this is your house. How dare you Jacob Black? I may normally concede to your aggressive side when we are in the bedroom, and I may never contradict your or correct you in front of the pack, but you better damn well never, _ever_, forget that I am your equal and I do not answer to you or walk behind you." As she calm finished her speech, never once raising her voice, she watched as Jake mulled over her words and looked properly remorseful. His eyes were firmly on the ground and his cheeks had the tiniest tint of red. His once proud and aggressive stance wilted and his shoulders were rolled forward.

"Now, you said I was in control tonight and you agreed to follow my every command and fulfill my every desire. You agreed Jacob. So tonight, Mr. Black, that is _my_ food on the stove, and this is _my_ fucking house and if you know what is good for you, you will walk your stubborn ass over here and sit in this seat for no other reason than because it is what I want and because I told you to." Bell was never more surprised in her life than when she watched Jacob slowly forward and sit in the empty chair at the table.

A/N: Oh man! Tell me what you think? I'm starting to get nervous for some reason! Any ideas on what's going to happen next? 8 reviews will get you the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Bella straightened in her chair and placed her wine glass on the table. After putting her napkin in her lap she picked up her fork and began to eat. As she slowly ate her food she watched Jacob. He sat hunched over with his hands in his lap. His head was down and slightly turned away from her. She didn't like seeing him this way even if she was mad at him. Bella couldn't even enjoy the fact that he was still shirtless because she knew her Jacob was in pain. She knew he was upset with himself for the way he spoke to her and she also knew he was even more upset because she was upset with him. Bella really hoped this didn't ruin the rest of the night. Though things hadn't been going as smoothly as she hoped, she wasn't ready to give up yet. She sat there wondering how to break the awkward silence and recapture the mood.

Jacob was more than upset with himself. He couldn't believe the way he had spoken to Bella; it was literally sickening to him. He was so ashamed of himself, so disgusted that he lost control like that and let his controlling wolf come out. He was just so worked up, so consumed with desire for his mate his frustration at being denied got the best of him.

'_I'm hungry! This is bullshit._' His wolf complained, unable to understand why his human half was moping around and cowing to a little girl.

'_This is all your fault so shut up!_' Jacob chastised his inner beast. _'Because of you and your chauvinism Bella is mad at both of us. She's probably not going to feed us for the next week and we are going to have to sleep in the spare bedroom! Not to mention how long it will take before she will let us touch her! Sometimes I really fucking hate you!' _

While the wolf bristled at first at the thought of being made to sleep in another room in his own home and being denied the pleasure of his mate, he realized that the overly dramatic human half was probably right. His Bella was mad, he could tell by the look on her face and the way she was picking at her food. Mad Bella was something to be avoided at all costs. The wolf didn't like living off his human counterpart's cooking and he really had no desire to go without touching his Bella. Ever.

'Just tell her it's all my fault and I'm sorry.' His wolf actually sounded remorseful. While he generally was a controlling, type "A" asshole, he really was a big softie when it came to his Bella. He just didn't want anyone, Bella included, to know.

Taking a deep breath in, Jacob tilted his head slightly to the side so he could see Bella.

"Bells, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what I said, and I'm sorry for the way I acted. I should have never said what I did. You know I don't think you are subservient to me, you are my everything. Without you I would be nothing. I just allowed my frustration at this game you are playing to get the better of me and I lost my control for a minute. It's still no excuse, but I am truly sorry. And I really do appreciate all you do for me. No one takes care of me like you do, Bells. I'm sorry I didn't appreciate your hard work and I'm sorry I ruined your night."

Bella picked up her wine glass and took a sip as she took in Jake's apology. Her hart warmed at his heartfelt words. She was a little bit irritated that he referred to her request tonight as a game, but she would just make him pay for that later. She would show him she they weren't playing Yahtzee tonight. Bella smiled inwardly at that thought.

She appreciated the apology. It took a lot to admit when one was wrong and she knew Jake was truly sorry for letting Alpha's temper and nature get the better of him. She also knew just how easy it was to get swept away by the passion that flowed between the two of them. She was guilty of giving in on more occasions than she could count.

"Thank you Jacob." Bella said and then she resumed eating. Just because she appreciated his apology didn't mean he was off the hook yet. She wanted him to squirm a little bit more. After all, he was making her playtime much more difficult than it really needed to be.

Jacob looked a little bit lost at that moment. He watched her as she brought a forkful of lasagna to her mouth. He watched her mouth intently as she chewed and his breath caught a little bit as he watched her pink tongue lick a little bit of stray sauce from her lip. And that was all it took for him to become insatiably horny again.

'_Perfect!'_ He thought sarcastically as he shifted in his seat in an attempt to relieve the discomfort of his rock hard dick straining against the fabric of his jeans. It was at that moment Bella heard Jacob's stomach growl. He ignored it, afraid telling Bella how hungry he really was would only serve to piss her off more after his stupid behavior.

Picking up her wine glass Bella leaned back in her seat, slightly away from the table. Bringing the glass to her lips, she peered at him over the rip of it.

"Are you hungry Jacob?" Her voice once again carried a sultry tone.

"Yes." He replied, though his eyes were back on the table as if he was ashamed to admit it.

"Less than thirty minutes ago you told me you weren't hungry. Did you lie to me then Jacob?"

"Yes."

"Hmmmm. And why did you do that?"

Jacob finally looked at her then with an incredulous look on his face, his mouth was slightly open but no words came out.

"Tell me Jacob. If it's the truth I won't be mad."

"Because all I could think of was burring my rock hard dick in your incredibly warm wet pussy until you fell apart in my arm over and over again until I couldn't take it anymore and came deep inside you."

Bella's body heated at his dirty words and she felt herself grow wetter. She loved when he talked to her like that and Jake knew it. He was trying his best to rekindle the earlier fire between the two lovers and she applauded him for it. Now she wouldn't have to figure out a way to set the mood again.

She knew he could smell her sudden rush of arousal. His eyes were closed and he was inhaling deeply, breathing her in. And then his stomach growled again and Bella chuckled. Jake grinned sheepishly at her.

"All you have to do is ask, Jacob, if you want something to eat."

Jake's eyes widened in surprise. He was slightly shocked she seemed to have already forgiven him. If only he knew what lay in store for him. His wolf snuffled a bit at having to ask for something, but Jake was clear headed enough to ignore him.

"May I please have the pleasure of eating this delicious meal you lovingly spent all day preparing for me, and which I very callously did not appreciate earlier?" Jacob pulled out all the stops by using his puppy dog face on her. Bella's inner sex goddess cackled as he fell right into her trap.

"Of course, Jacob. I would never be so cruel as to starve you." Bella stated from her lounging position as she grinned at him and took another sip of her wine. She could feel herself growing braver under its influence.

Something in Jake told him this was almost too easy, but he was starving and he was not about to look a gift horse in the mouth. Popping up from his seat he once again headed over to the stove to prepare a plate.

"Jacob, I didn't tell you to get up now did I?" Bella questioned just as he picked up the previously discarded plate and spatula. Jake shut his eyes and groaned softly to himself.

"Come sit, Jacob." He turned and looked pleadingly at her. He was so hungry he was about to eat his arm off, but he didn't want to piss Bella off any more than he already did tonight, especially since he seemed to be back in her good graces. As he walked back over to the table, Bella sat up properly and took a bite of the salad on her plate. When Jake sat down he looked over at her. He was at a loss. She said he could eat, but he wasn't allowed to make a plate! What did she want from him?!

Just then, Bella held a forkful of salad in front of him.

"Open." She commanded. Jake opened his mouth and moaned at the flavor. He swallowed and his mouth salivated for more; having a little taste only seemed to increase his hunger. His Bells really was a phenomenal cook. He waited patiently for her to take another bite and prayed the next bite was for him. He mentally jumped for joy when he saw a forkful of Bella's phenomenal lasagna headed straight for him. When she placed it in his mouth he barely chewed before swallowing it.

"Take your time and chew it Jacob or you'll get no more. I spent a lot of time making this especially for you and I want you to enjoy it." Bella held his gaze until he nodded at her. His next bite he chewed and took in all the flavors. He moaned in appreciation. And there they sat, alternating bites of food and with each bite Jake moaned in appreciation. Forcing him to savor eat bite let him really taste how amazing it was. Bella shifted in her seat. Jake's moaning was really starting to get to her.

Surprisingly his inner wolf was extremely happy at being fed by Bella. He liked when she took care of him (not that he wanted her to know that!) and he especially liked the taste of her food.

Bella then sectioned off a large piece of lasagna and offered it to him. When he opened his mouth for her to feed it to him he felt a little bit of sauce catch on his lip. Instinctively his tongue started to dart out to lick it off, but Bella was surprisingly much faster. Her hand shot up and she grabbed his tongue gently, but firmly, between her thumb and forefinger. Jake was startled and his eyes widened.

"Put your tongue back in your mouth. If I wanted your tongue out I would take my panties off and tell you to get on your knees." Jake's eyes got even wider. His Bella didn't talk like that, but damn if he didn't like. He shut his eyes and moaned at the mental image of her doing that and he pressed a hand to his crotch, shifting in an attempt to relieve some pressure. He was so hard he was starting to think the restriction from his jeans might be causing serious damage.

Jake heard a clatter and then jumped when he felt Bella's hand close around his wrist, sharply pulling his hand away from himself.

"You are not allowed to touch what's mine without my permission." Bella growled at him. Then, she leaned forward slightly and licked the sauce clean from his lips. Bella let go of his tongue and pressed her lips to his. Her hand slid to the back of his head and her fingers intertwined themselves in his hair. Bella's kiss was almost brutal as her tongue swept into his mouth and then her teeth nipped at his bottom lip.

As quickly as it started it was over, leaving Jacob wanting more. He was startled by her aggressive behavior and he looked over to the almost empty wine bottle. Bella didn't drink that often and when she did, she usually only had a drink or too. Maybe this was just an effect of the alcohol.

Bella resumed her position and took up her fork again. This time, however, she didn't alternate the bites; she just kept feeding Jake bite after bite, openly ogling his lips as they chewed and the flex of his upper body as he shifted in his seat. When she presented him with the last bite he was so excited.

'_Maybe now she will help me with this very large problem she created.'_ He thought to himself. His wolf, who had been contently basking in Bella's loving care while she fed Jake, rumbled in agreement.

When he saw Bella put her fork down next to the plate he unconsciously shifted toward her. She picked up the plate and held it toward him. Without being asked he got up and started walking to the sink, prepared to wash the plate and cleanup for her. He really should have known better by now.

"I'm still hungry Jacob. Make me another plate please." When he turned around to look at her again she was back to her original pose. Chair slightly back from the table, slouched with one leg hooked over the arm rest. Bella took another sip of wine as she watched Jacob process her request. His brow furrowed in confusion. She hadn't eaten a bite of the last third of the food on her plate; but if she said she was hungry he wasn't going to deny her. Both he and his wolf thought she could do with a little weight gain anyway.

He got to work fixing her another plate, though admittedly, he put way more than she could ever hope to eat on the plate hoping she would continue to feed him.

When he walked back over he noticed Bella had scooted his chair closer to her and angled hers so they were facing each other. He placed the plate in front of her and took his seat. He watched her take a few quick bites of food before offering him a bite. Jake was confused. If she was still so hungry, why did she stop partaking in the last plate of food?

Almost as if she could read his thoughts she said, "I knew just how hungry you were Jacob and it's my job to take care of you and look after your well-being." He was shocked at her answer and the look on his face let her know exactly how he was feeling. Then he face turned dark as he glared at her. Neither he nor his wolf liked that she would forgo eating so he could be satiated and his wolf was further pissed at her suggestion that he needed someone to look after him.

"Don't look at me like that. There was plenty of food. I wasn't going to starve to death." Bell griped as she rolled her eyes at him.

"I don't like that you went hungry, no matter how short the time, because of me, Bella. And it's my job to care for you, Bells. You're my mate. I'm supposed to take care of you and make you happy, not the other way around." She fed him another bite, effectively shutting him up for a while.

"And I don't like all the times you put yourself in danger to protect me, but we do what we must to take care of the ones we love. Isn't that what you are always preaching to me before you run into some battle with a vampire plotting to kill me?" Her eyes twinkled at him. "And if you think it isn't also my job to make sure you are taken care of and you are happy then I don't think you understand the foundation of a relationship Jacob." She shoveled a couple big bites into his mouth to keep him quiet for a bit.

"Jake, I know it's in your nature to take care of me and everyone around you. You're the alpha of the pack. But whether you realize it or not, as your partner it is my job to take care of you. That's what alpha mates do Jake. I look after you while you look after everyone else. That's what tonight is all about. You relax and let me take care of you for once. Let me make sure your pleasure is fulfilled. I make the decisions so you can take some time off from worrying about everything and everyone. Besides, it really makes me happy to get to boss you around and see you do my bidding every once in a while. So please, stop fighting me tonight." Through their conversation Jake had finished the entire plate and was feeling much calmer. At least that's what he told himself later as a way to rationalize him agreeing with her.

The smile on her face was never so bright when she heard him agree to submit to her for the second time that night. Taking the last piece of bread she swiped it across the plate before holding it up to his mouth. His tongue came out and caressed her fingers as he took the bread from her. Bella moaned at the sensation and this time she squeezed her thighs together in response to the shot of desire flowing through her veins. Leaning forward she pressed her lips softly to his. Moving back slightly so she could look up into her eyes she smirked at him.

"Ready for dessert?"

**A/N: Ok people, let me know what you think! The more reviews the faster I write! What was your favorite part of this chapter and what do you want to see in the next one? I might start taking requests ;) Eight reviews and you get the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I am sooooooooooo sorry it has taken me so long to update. I'm in my last semester of law school and this past week has been the week from hell. I have the whole day and weekend off, though, so I'm going to try to get a lot of writing done. Hopefully my hubby will entertain himself. I feel like a dirty perv writing with him next to me. LOL

CHAPTER 6

'_Finally!'_ Jake thought and his wolf was actually jumping around in excitement as well. He flashed Bella his dirtiest smile.

"You have no idea how much I'm ready for dessert." He growled at her and he leaned forward to claim her lips. Just before making contact Bella stopped him with a light hand his chest. Scooting to the edge of her chair she brought her legs up to lay across both of his.

'_One little pull forward and she would be in my lap. Then I could just unbutton my pants, rip her panties off and take her right here.'_ Jacob and his wolf mentally calculated together. _'I think it's going to take a couple rounds to take the edge off.' _His wolf started thinking of all types of dirty things to do to Bella to make her pay for her constant delay.

"I made your favorite." Bella whispered against his lips. Jake took a deep breath in, reveling in the scent of her potent arousal. It was like cat nip except for wolves; wolf nip if you will.

"Yea you did, baby. I can smell it. Ugh it smells so good it's driving me crazy." Jake growled.

'_Just fucking pull her on your lap and fuck her brains out. Just rip those clothes off. The sexy librarian thing she's working is hot, but she's so much fucking hotter naked!'_ Jake's inner wolf ordered. He was tired of waiting. He wanted his mate and he wanted her right fucking now! _'If you can't do it let me out and I will!'_

Jake groaned at the images his wolf was putting in his head and did his best to push them away. He was trying his best to be good for Bella but she was just so damn sexy and he was way too fucking hard. Having to deal with his inner wolf only made the struggle harder. Jake knew if he gave up control and let his wolf take charge Bella's night would be ruined and Jake couldn't stand her disappointment.

"I know how much you love chocolate pudding." Bella said as she ran her hands through Jake's hair and kissed him gently on the lips. "Let me get you some." With that Bella hopped away from his and scampered away.

"Chocolate pudding?" Jake was so confused. _'What the fuck!_' Alpha screamed at him. _'I'll fucking show her chocolate pudding.'_

As Bella quickly walked over to the refrigerator to retrieve her homemade dessert, she contemplated the events of the night thus far. While she expected Jacob to be stubborn, she didn't expect him to be this difficult. She had already had to take a break from their game to have a sentimental heart to heart with him about why she wanted what she wanted tonight and it definitely ruined her flow. Well, no more Miss. Nice Bella! If she wanted this, she was going to have to be strong and take it. If Jacob fell out of line again she was just going to show him who was boss!

Smirking to herself, she grabbing the large bowl of pudding and practically skipped back to a very horny Jake. She could see the confusion and frustration written all over his face. Bella knew from their previous exchange that he didn't think they were actually talking about dessert. Well at least not the kind you actually eat…with utensils.

Setting the bowl down on the table, Bella stood between Jake's legs. Sticking a finger in the thick, chocolaty mass, she scooped up some pudding and brought it to her mouth. Bella moaned at the flavor.

'_Damn, I'm good.'_ She thought to herself.

"Do you want some?" She asked Jake innocently.

"No thank you." Jake was trying to be polite, but for the life of him he just could not understand her need for sweets at this moment. Watching her pink mouth suck the pudding off her finger made his dick throb. It was beyond his comprehension that she could even stand to delay their union another second when his whole being, wolf included, was yearning for her. He was hanging on by a thread. Having to deal with curbing his own desires and the struggle keeping his inner wolf locked inside him was putting him on edge. He needed to get this show moving.

"Tsk, tsk, Jacob." Bella scolded, wagging her finger at him. "I worked really hard on this for you and you don't even want to try it? Well, I think I'm going to have some." She pouted a little at him. While Jake normally couldn't stand to see Bella even the slighted bit upset, all he could think about in that moment was sucking her pouting bottom lip into his mouth until she moaned.

"Do you mind if I get a little bit more comfortable? Being so closed to you makes me so _hot_." Jake heard the implication in her words and tone. He wordlessly shook his head "no." Jake had no idea what she was up to, but he was hoping it had something to do with getting naked.

"Good!" Bella responded happily. "Take off my shirt, Jacob." Jake started.

'_Now we are getting somewhere!'_ His wolf practically shouted at him. _'Rip that shirt right off her. Show her how powerful we are!' _

Jake liked the sound of that. Bella always liked his aggressiveness in their love making. She had told him it made her feel sexy to know that he desired her so much he couldn't control himself. With that in mind, he brought his hands up to the front of her button down.

"Don't even think about it, Jacob! One button at a time." Bella could see the direction of Jake's thoughts by the look on his face almost as clearly as if she could read his mind. She didn't want him to think she was giving him a window to take back control. Plus, she really liked his shirt.

With a sigh of frustration, Jake narrowed his eyes but began using his large hands to slowly unbutton her shirt. His hands shook with frustration and anticipation, but he managed to get them all undone. Jake let out a soft moan when his work revealed a very tight black and red corset top underneath.

"Now my skirt Jacob." Bell commanded, turning around so he could access the zipper on the back. Jake was quick to comply, deftly pulling it down and letting the skirt drop to the floor. His moan was louder this time as he took in the sight before him. Bella was dressed in a black and red corset top and the sexiest black panties he had ever seen. They sat low on her hip, revealing a couple inches of skin in between. The cut of them framed her ass to perfection. Her long legs were encased in sheer black thigh highs and the heels on her feet made her legs looked impossibly sexy. If Jake thought he couldn't get any harder before, Bella just proved him wrong.

Bella looked at Jake impishly over her shoulder. The look on his face made her feel powerful and renewed her confidence in her roll tonight. His eyes were black with desire and slightly hooded. His mouth was open and he was slightly panting. She slowly turned around giving him time to take in the front view and was delighted when he growled softly in appreciation. While Bella had a drawer full of sexy clothes upstairs in their bedroom, they were all more innocent than what she currently had on. Before tonight, she usually stuck with flimsy babydoll nighties, but not this outfit. This outfit was pure, powerful, aggressive, sinful sexy.

Jake made to reach for her, but Bella gave him a little push on the shoulder and made a scolding noise.

"Since you can't seem to keep your hands to yourself, I want you to sit on them so you won't be as tempted." Jake gapped at her as if he didn't understand her request. In his mind his wolf was borderline raging at the thought of not being able to touch his Bella.

"Now, Jacob. Do not make me tell you again. You won't like the consequences." Jake slowly complied. He realized if he went along with Bella's requests she seemed to move in the direction he wanted her to go anyway. His wolf chuckled at his thought process.

'_Being in control by pretending to not be in control. What a sneaky bastard!_' Jake and wolf inwardly grinned at each other. With this thought in mind he knew he could play Bella's little game. _'Come on honey, I can take whatever you dish out now.'_

Once Jake was settled, hands securely between his bottom and the chair, Bella climbed into his lap. Jake moaned at the sensation of her rubbing up against his straining erection. Trying to take a deep breath to calm himself, Jake moaned again at the incredibly strong smell of her desire. The scent of it made his head spin.

Pulling the bowl of chocolate pudding closer, Bella smiled wickedly at him.

"You know, if you had said you wanted some of this chocolate pudding, I was going to let you rip this outfit off me and eat your dessert off my naked body. But since you decided not to appreciate my hard work, for the second time tonight I might add, I think I will just eat my dessert off you instead."

'_Fuck!'_ Both Jake and wolf screamed at each other. The thought of ripping off her clothes and licking chocolate pudding off her firm tits, smooth stomach and glistening pussy was too much and Jake pushed his hips up against Bella in an attempt to relieve the strain. He released a moaning growl at both the image and the feeling. Bella smirked at him. It was a sexy, sassy smirk and one Jake was not use to seeing. He thought it was probably the hottest look his Bella had ever worn, coming second only to the look on her face when she came.

Jacob shifted again as he pictured Bella coming apart against him with his dick deep inside her. In response, Bella forcefully rolled her hips and ground herself against him. Bella moaned at the feeling her moments created and she felt a gush of wetness. Jake closed his eyes and let out a deep moan. He unconsciously bent his head, trying desperately to get closer to the sweet smell that was coming from Bella. He just wanted to taste her. The thought of it was beginning to consume him.

Before Bella could get lost in the sensation their movements were causing in her, she stuck her finger back in the bowl and swiped a finger full of cold chocolate pudding across the left side of Jake's neck and down the planes of his chest. Jake jumped, at the cold or the contact, Bella wasn't exactly sure. Her movement distracted Jake from his attempt to contort his body to align his face with the area between Bella's thighs.

His eyes flashed open and she smiled at him again before leaning forward to lick at the chocolate goodness on his neck. Jake closed his eyes again and moaned at the feeling of her warm tongue on his neck. He could feel her kitten like strokes as she lapped at the mess she created. It took everything Jake had not to thrust his hips up in time with her licks. He would let her have this and when she was done torturously eating pudding off his body he would bend her over the table and slam his dick so hard into her she would feel their union for the next week. He could make it through this; but he needed a little bit of relief. Jake was sure the button of his jeans would leave behind a permanent indent on his hard cock if he didn't do something soon.

"Bella," Jake moaned. He could barely think. Bella's mouth on his neck and roaming hands were short-circuiting his brain.

"Unbutton my pants if you're going to continue. You're killing me, babe."

Bella pulled back quickly and glared at him. Grasping the hair at the nape of his neck she pulled sharply until he was looking her in the eye and was actually focused on what she was about to say.

"First of all, when you are with me like this, my name is Isabella, not babe and you will address me as such every time you speak to me. Do you understand?"

Jake stared at her and when his response didn't come soon enough she pulled harder on his hair and narrowed her eyes. He was slightly stunned at her request. She normally didn't like going by her full name and often discouraged others from using it. But he always thought her name was sexy and had no problem addressing her as such.

"Yes." He responded to her question. Bella raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think you do. Yes, what, Jacob?"

Jake got her point.

"Yes, Isabella. I understand." She smirked and released her harsh grip on his hair.

"Second. I do not take orders from you, Jacob. I will let it go this one time because this is new for you, but the next time you will be punished. Do you understand?"

Jake thought this was incredibly hot. His wolf on the other hand was growling.

'_I'd like to see her try to punish me._' He snarled, pushing to take control.

Jake's eyes flashed yellow, but as quickly as she saw the change it was gone. Bella knew Alpha was pushing to get in control and she knew Jake fought him off. She couldn't help but be glad. While she normally loved the time she got to spend with Alpha on the rare occasions Jake either let him through or lost his control, she knew he would quickly put her night to an end. Jake rolled his shoulders to ease the tension his wolf was creating at being denied. He lowered his eyes to where Bella was still seated on his lap so she would not see the inner struggle he was having.

Jake wanted to submit to Bella. It was his ultimate pleasure to give Bella her every desire. His wolf on the other hand, who had never submitted to a person a day in his life since he took charge, wanted nothing to do with this.

"Yes, Isabella. I understand." He murmured quietly. Bella massaged his head in response and Jake closed his eyes and growled softly at his reward. She leaned forward and kissed him gently, waiting for him to gain control and relax. Bella heard him take a deep breath and lean into her hand. She smiled softly again his lips at her small victory.

"All you have to do is ask, Jacob." She repeated her words from earlier. "I will never deny you something you need. It's my job to challenge you, but I will never do something more than what I know you can handle. This will work if you trust me, Jacob. Do you trust me to take care of you?"

Jake nodded immediately.

"I trust you with everything I am, Isabella." Bella's heart warmed at his statement and she continued to massage his scalp.

"It pleases me to hear you say that, Jacob. Because you've please I will give you what you want." With that Bella unbutton Jake's jeans and unzipped the fly. Jake let out an immediate moan at the relief.

"Lift your hips a bit." Bella commanded and Jake complied without thought. When his hips lifted, Bella maneuvered his jeans down so they fell to a pile at his ankles. She moaned in appreciation as she took in his hard length. It really was impressive and she knew the pleasure Jake could bring her when he was buried deep inside her.

Bella reclaimed her seat and moaned as his silky hardness came in contact with her core. Jake's eyes widened and he moaned when Bella made contact with him. He could feel how warm and wet she was.

Bella smirked at him and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"My panties are crotchless. I could just slip you inside me anytime I wanted and end your discomfort. But you've been a bad boy tonight, Jacob. You have been very challenging and I don't think you deserve that treat just yet, do you?"

Jake thought he was about to have a stroke. This Bella was so sexy, so daring and so incredibly dirty. Her dirty talk was turning him on and the thought that he was so close to being inside her was literally torture of the sweetest kind. He pushed his hips up to feel her and was rewarded by Bella's moan and the felling of more wetness coating his hardness.

Bella kissed him then. It was a bruising dominate kiss, but Jake submitted to it, anything to keep her grinding hips connected to his.

Pulling back, Bella whispered against his lips. "I'm going to finish my dessert and then I'm going to make myself cum all over your dick. You do not have permission to cum. Your pleasure is mine. It is mine to give and it is mine to take away. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Isabella." Jake said at the same time Jake's wolf roared.


End file.
